super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tighten vs Bizzaro
Tighten vs Bizzaro is another Episode in BenAttackX's Series of Super Death Battles Description DC Comics vs DreamWorks! A collision between two superpowered dumb brutes! Who will be triumphant in this epic battle of brawns? Interlude Wiz: Cloning and duplication. Scientific methods of creating an exact copy or replica of oneself. Boomstick: But... sometimes, it didn't turned out perfectly like hoped for. Wiz: Right. Its unavoidable for any defects or failures to occur on the resulting end. Often times being unstable to the point of even becoming dangerous. Boomstick: Hey, Wiz! What do get when duplicating powerful and heroic individuals like Superman? Wiz: Problems and a head-ache... Boomstick: Exactly! Especially if they're turned out into powerful bumbling dunces like these two! Wiz: Bizarro, the Dolt of Steel and doppelgänger of Superman. Boomstick: And Tighten, the ditzy successor of Metroman who turned psycho. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyzed their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Bizzaro Wiz: Throughout the many enemies of the Man of the Steel, none can rival the strange and obscure supervillain known as, Bizarro. Boomstick: Oh look! Its Superman after taking a lot of drugs! Wiz: The being known as Bizarro, was the result of a flawed experimental cloning of the Man of Steel. Mostly done by Superman's archnemesis, Lex Luthor. Boomstick: Being a clone of Superman, Bizarro acted like he was the orginal and does heroic deeds. But... it didn't end well, as he causes disaster in doing so! Bizarro: ''Me am Superman!'' Wiz: Bizarro is often... confuse and misguided. As there are many versions of Bizarro, however, all of them share the same inversions of Superman. Only having a grostique face, chalk skin, and twisted sense of logic. And by his sense of logic, Bizarro's does the exact opposite the Man of Steel stands for. Boomstick: Like that time when he prevented a bridge from opening in order to allow a ship to pass through, nearly causing the ship to crash and sink. Luckily, Superman intervienes just in the nick of time. Or that time when he saved an elderly woman from being run over by a bus by punching the bus itself! Damn! Wiz: Unaware that he most likely injured, or worse, killed, the passengers on board... Boomstick: Supes day couldn't get any worser with this guy around. Bizarro: ''Me am hero. Here to destroy!'' (*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Fortress of Solitude Laboratory*) Wiz: Although Bizarro genuinely likes to help others, his warped sense of thinking often causes him to screw things up and act somewhat evil. Boomstick: And being a copy of the Man of Tomorrow, Bizarro dons a similar but paler costume/washed-out colors with an inverted/reverse S-shield and a... number one stone amulet with his name? Anyhow, he also have similar powers of Supes! Perks for being a clone! Wiz: Bizarro's powers and capabilities were identical to Superman. However, being a synthetic lifeform, Bizarro is completely unaffected by Superman's weakness; Green Kryptonite. Superman: ''Catch!'' (Superman throws a Green Kryptonite at Bizarro. The latter catches it) Bizarro: ''Pretty! Thanks!'' Bomstick: He also doesn't need that solar energy crap that Supe's needed to regain his energy. Making Bizarro looked like the improved version of Superman without weaknesses... if not for that horrid face and deformed personality of his! Bizarro: ''Me much uglier than Superman.'' Wiz: Though, he have the same abilities as Superman, Bizarro was hit by a meteorite which reverses some of his powers. Boomstick: Way to make a difference there, writers! Bizarro: ''You overestimate Bizarro.'' Wiz: Like Superman, Bizarro have superhuman strength, capable of leveling entire cities, and is just as strong as Superman. His superhuman speed allows him to move at extreme velocities like Superman. Boomstick: Bizarro is also as tough as nails. His durability and invulnerability, makes him impervious to physical means and modern weaponry like bullets, bombs, missiles, and lasers. (*Cues: Injustice 2 - Metropolis Memorial Station*) Wiz: He also has super senses, flight, and healing factor. But with the meteorite's impact on him, it reverses some of his abilities. Instead of having heat vision, It became artic vision, these ice beam maintains a subzero degrees temperature which enables Bizarro to freeze solid objects and living organisms in a matter of seconds. His freeze breath became flame breath which enables Bizarro to spray super-heated plasma or lava-like fluid from his mouth. Boomstick: His Super breath became Vacuum breath, his Telescopic vision allows him to " see short distance behind his head" rather than "see long distance in front of his head", his Microscopic vision "makes objects actually smaller to everyone" than "merely to appear bigger to himself", and his X-ray vision allows him to "only see through lead" than opposed to "see through anything but lead". While most of his abilities are useful... some of them suck. Wiz: And his Telescopic X-Ray vision allows Bizarro to actually shoot X-Rays from his eyes which can reach around fifty miles, unlike Superman's, Bizarro's Telescopic X-ray vision is shown to be highly radioactive and could critically harm living things. Boomstick: Well, seeing as Bizarro is the total opposite, it totally fits him. Besides those, Bizarro has a unique ability that let's him stand above the original he was spawn from. The ability to create copies of himself! I didn't know he studied ninjutsu! One bumbling clone of Superman is already a handful! Imagine if their are more of this guy. The world will surely go crazy! Bizarro: ''Bizarro Vision make you happy.'' Wiz: Having traveled deep into space and was exposed under a blue sun, Bizarro somehow develops a new ability called, Bizarro Vision. This allow Bizarro to create Bizarro-like duplicates of himself. However, his copies will crumble and disintegrate after taking too much amount of stress or damage. Though, Bizarro is only capable of gaining this ability if he encounters a blue sun or star. Boomstick: Proof of Bizarro's imperfect nature as a clone. What's more, Bizarro posessed bad grammar when speaking. But after watching too much television for thirteen months in a dark and small room, Bizarro learned how to speak more normally. Wiz: As a result, Bizarro no longer negates the meaning of every possible word in a sentence. Though, he still means the opposite of the things he says, making it more confusing than his chaotic speech paterns. Bizarro: '''Bizarro not like big words. '''Boomstick: That still doesn't help him change in doing heroic deeds. As it were often times clumsy and destructive. This guy is like a walking calamity! Wiz: Due to his imperfections, Bizarro is a cosistent foe of Superman, but sometimes serves as an ally, and was even trained by the Man of Steel in the ways of heroism. Making Bizarro somewhat of a borderline between villain and anti-hero. (*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Batcave Lagoon*) Boomstick: Even though Bizarro is more of a nuisance than a menace, he is still a pain in the butt for any superheroes and supervillains alike. Well, depending on who he sides with against, anyway. Bizarro: ''Bizarro am number one!'' Wiz: Bizarro joined the ranks of the Legion of Doom, the Secret Society of Supervillains, and even formed his own twisted version of the Justice League. Boomstick: Bizarro fought members of the Justice League, the Superteam, and casually battled Superman. Wiz: Bizarro lifted, threw, caught, and threw again a wrecking ball, along with its crane, a couple of miles. Occasionally fought and overwhelmed Solomon Grundy in a series of encounters, and once stalmated Professor Zoom in a race. Boomstick: Bizarro goes through solid concrete, and ice like their nothing. Raided a military base, stole, and throws a missile in the air, caught up and kept pace with its speed, quickly appeared in front of Lois, took out the entire Justice League in a matter of minutes, and stopped a Bizarro version of Titano. For those of you who don't familiarize with Titano, he is like super Kingkong with laser eyes that easily floored Superman with it. Wiz: Bizarro could easily ripped and tear through steel, is strong enough to lift and throw stone columns and satellites with ease, holds up a collapsing stone ceiling, casually trade blows with Superman, stopped a speeding car on its tracks, saved a crashing helicopter, saved Lois from falling off to her death on top of the Daily Planet's building, is strong enough to send objects all the way into outer space, and once move a mountain. Boomstick: Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Opposite Man here, has a habit of abducting women associating with Supes. Namely: Lois Lane, and Lana Lang. Like Superman, Bizarro also got dibs on them, much to Supes dismay. Wiz: Bizarro endured being tortured, electricuted, being smashed by a wrecking ball through a building, tanked hits from Wonderwoman, and survived a half-kiloton explosion that would otherwise be fatal to the Man of Steel. Lois: ''Do you think he survived?'' Superman: ''I don't know. I've never been on a half-kiloton blast.'' (*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Fortress of Solitude Menagerie*) Boomstick: Hell! Bizarro was even unscathed being near a sun and tanking a huge explosion in space! Oh, yeah. He can breath in space. But besides that, Bizarro easily vaporizes hordes of unlucky monks, brutally murdered the Human Bomb, once punched Doomsday to bits, easily killed humans, and waste city blocks with little to no effort. That's dark... I never knew this goofball is capable of such brutality! Wiz: A different kind of Bizarro even went on a genocide and destroyed his own planet. And another who is called; Brutaal, even killed an Immortal and New God like, Steppenwolf. Boomstick: Holy crap! That goes to show you of how a terrifying example of Superman does when he losses his mind! And I'm not talking about Regime Supes! That guy is just a dick! (*Cues: Superman: The Animated Series - Tools of the Trade*) Wiz: Bizarro is also been discovered to be more physically powerful than Superman and is on par with his might. But due to the nature of his fractured mind, it leaves him incapable of accessing to his full potential, and his mind functions like that of a child, making him gullible and is often taken advantage of by smarter and wiser beings. Boomstick: And being a brutish version of Superman, and due to watching too much television, Bizarro is prone to being easily enraged, and has a tendency to lashed out and go berserk. Ugh. Millenials these days... Wiz: He is also vulnerable to Blue Kryptonite. Bizarro: ''Blue Kryptonyte am bad!'' Boomstick: And Magic! Wiz: Although he shared many aspects of Superman, Bizarro's dense molecular skin isn't as invulnerable as the original, and sufficient enough force can eventually wore down and disorient Bizarro. Boomstick: Even though Bizarro is capable of withstanding the force of a nuke, he is still prone to its radioactive radiation, which can be fatal, to the point of killing him. Not to mention that, Bizarro is also really, really, dumb. Bizarro: ''Bizarro brain worst ever!'' Wiz: Bizarro... acts like a goofball due to his limited or diminished intelligence. Boomstick: What's more, Bizarro's chalky skin actually has the power to cure blindness! So, yeah. Killing this cosplaying freak of Superman, would do good for the world at least. Bizarro: ''Bizarro love you!'' Wiz: Broken, but brutally violent, Bizarro is truly one of the world’s most dangerous threats to have been ever created. Bizarro: ''What... am me?'' Mercy Graves: ''Bizarro, that's what you am.'' Lex Luthor: ''Mercy...'' Bizarro: ''Bizarro? That not my name!'' Mercy Graves: ''If the shoe fits, handsome.'' Bizarro: ''No! Me am Superman!! Me am hero! Me show you!!'' (Bizarro flies off and crashes through Lex Luthor's laboratory) Tighten (*Cues: Megamind: Ultimate Showdown - Downtown 04*) Wiz: In Metro City, a fierce rivalry frequently clashed between good and evil. Defending Metro City, is the noble and heroic, Metro Man. Boomstick: Against the diabolical and nefarious, Megamind. Hmm... these two kind of reminds me of a certain hero and a bald villain... Wiz: In their many battles, Metro Man always prevails in stopping Megamind and putting him behind bars. Boomstick: Well, yeah! Heads up, Wiz! Bad guy's always lose. Wiz: Well, I have to somehow disagree with you. In one of their clash, Megamind managed to defeat and miraculously kill his long time foe. Boomstick: I... uh... What did I say! There's always a first for everything! Wiz: Right... Having defeated his long time rival, Megamind easily took over Metro City. Megamind reveled in his victory against Metro Man and ruling the city. But as time pass, Megamind began to feel lonesome and isolated in his new lifestyle. Megamind: ''What's the point of being bad when there's no good to try and stop you?'' Boomstick: After months of gloating and a sudden run-in and consoling with Metro City's reporter, Roxanne Ritchi... Alright! I'm calling it! These is clearly a rip-off of Superman! Wiz: *Clears throat* Patience, Boomstick. Being of genius level intellect, like myself, Megamind thought of a way to make his life exciting again. Boomstick: Well, yeah. He is an evil genius afterall! He would probably thought of a bizarre idea in that big blue head of his, like creating a hero to kick his blue ass. Like that's ever going to happen... Roxanne: ''As long as there's evil, good will rise up against it.'' Megamind/Fake Bernard: ''Oh, I wish.'' Roxanne: ''I believe someone is gonna stand up to Megamind.'' Megamind/Fake Bernard: ''You really think so?'' Rxanne: ''Yeah. I mean, it's Iike they say, "Heroes aren't born, they're made."'' Megamind/Fake Bernard: ''Heroes can be made. That's it! AII you need are the right ingredients.'' Roxanne: ''Yeah. Bravery.'' Megamind/Fake Bernard: ''Yes.'' Roxanne: ''Strength.'' Megamind/Fake Bernard: ''Of course.'' Roxanne: ''Determination.'' Megamind/Fake Bernard: ''Imperative! And a smidgen of DNA. Oh, with that, anyone can be a hero!'' Rxanne: ''Yeah!'' (*Cues: Megamind - Tightenville*) Wiz: To bring back that fun and excitement to his life again, Megamind began formulating a plan to create a hero to battle him. Boomstick: Oh, for the love of... Wiz: Megamind soon worked on his plan and managed to create a serum with Metro Man's DNA. But as he was about to set the motion of his diabolical plan, he was thwarted and accidentally shot the serum. Unfortunately hitting Roxanne's camera man, Hal Stewart. Boomstick: Why does his name sound so... Oh my God... Even Green Lantern, one, and two, is included! And they put both of his combined name to shame, to this... poorly excuse of a human being! Wiz: Metro Man's godly powers were infused to a 28 year old ordinary human who--- Boomstick: ---who doesn't have criminal records. Actually, doesn't have any records at all, who also haven't accomplish anything! So, basically a pathetic loser. Wiz: Yeah... Since that incident, Hal's life change. Hal achieved power beyond his grasped. Boomstick: Specifically, Metro Man's physical body shape and powers! Such great godly powers being wasted upon a nobody... Wiz: That nobody will soon become somebody. After the serum works its wonders, Hal's ordinary life became extraordinary. (*Cues: Megamind: Ultimate Showdown - Uptown 01*) Boomstick: Like Sup-- err... Metro Man, Hal possess superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, reflexes, flight, and the power to shoot heat from his eyes, which he can shoot from several hundred meters away. Wiz: Hal also have the same invulnerability as Metro Man, and X-Ray vision, which Hal uses to spy on an individual (like Roxanne) from several blocks away. Boomstick: That's creepy... and useful. Hehehe... Wiz: After Hal gained Metro Man's powers, Megamind, who disguised himself, prepares to set his grand scheme into motion by--- Boomstick: ---Oh, come on! Like that's ever gonna work... Megamind/Space Dad: ''Rise my glorious creation. Rise, and come to Papa.'' Hal: ''What's going on?'' Megamind/Space Dad: ''Easy my child.'' Hal: ''Who are you?'' Megamind/Space Dad: ''I sent you to this planet to teach you about justice, honor, and nobility. I am your father.'' Hal: ''So you're Iike my space dad?'' Boomstick: *Sigh* I give up. Wiz: Megamind plans to groom Hal to be Metro City's new hero, and do an epic battle on his debut against Megamind . Boomstick: So, yeah. Megamind created a new hero just because he missed getting his butt kicked, and trained that same "hero" to kick his butt for him. Minion: ''That doesn't even make any sense!'' Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: What a stupendous plan! Megamind: ''I know!'' (*Cues: Megamind: Ultimate Showdown - Uptown 02*) Wiz: After many hardships of training, regarding heroism and the usage of his powers, Megamind deems Hal worthy and ready. He gave him a stretchable costume and superhero name. Megamind/Space Dad: ''Hal, I think you're ready for this.'' (Megamind/Space Dad gave Hal a gift. Hal opened it and received a small costume) Hal: ''Do I have a son?'' Megamind/Space Dad: ''No. You make me laugh. It stretches. It's for you.'' Hal: ''Hey, what's the T stand for?'' Megamind/Space Dad: ''Titan.'' Hal: ''"Tighten"? What's that supposed to mean?'' Megamind/Space Dad: ''It was the only name I could trademark.'' Wiz: Now called Tighten, he--- Boomstick: Tighten? Its Titan, Wizard! Wiz: Well, that was his official heroic name, but... Hal mistook it for "Tighten" instead. Boomstick: What a complete moron... Wiz: However... Hal wasn't as noble and heroic as Metroman, and had other motives. Hal was only in it for the hero gig just so he could get the girl. Boomstick: What a selfish sunuva---''' Wiz: ---Upon being rejected by the girl of his dreams, due to his recklessness and somewhat... idiotic behavior, Tighten began threading to darker path. '''Boomstick: Couldn't accept rejection like a man, Tighten went nuts and vent his anger and frustration by going on an unseen crime spree. Oh... plot twist! Megamind: ''Where did you get all this stuff?'' Tighten: ''It doesn't belong to me.'' Megamind: ''You stole it?'' Tighten: ''Pretty cool, right?'' Megamind: ''No, no, no, no! You're a hero!'' Tighten: ''Being a hero is for Iosers! It's work, work, work, I only took the gig to get the girl, and it turns out Roxanne doesn't want anything to do with me.'' Wiz: Tighten decided to be a supervillain instead, much to Megamind's dismay and disgust. Bomstick: With his plan backfired, Megamind instigates Tighten by bombarding him with a ton of revelation. Provoking and filling Tighten up with rage so they can fight. Unlike Metro Man, however, Tighten is remorseless. Enraged, Tighten easily overwhelmed Megamind and almost killed him off. Well, that's to be expected. At least Megamind's dream of getting his ass handed to him by Metro Man's supposed successor, succeded. Tighten: ''You should stop comparing me to Metro Man!'' (*Cues: Megamind: Ultimate Showdown - Downtown 03*) Wiz: Mad with power, Tighten began his reign as a supervillain and terrorizes Metro City. Boomstick: Tighten casually flick a human several meters, launched Megamind's Mech into the air with ease, easilly goes through buildings like their nothing, and breaks and threw stone columns with little to no effort. Wiz: Tighten easily teared through a copper sphere, send a bus a few meters with just a kick, casually knocked over a tanker, topples the largest skyscrapper on Metro City, and breaks half of that skyscrapper, lifted, and threw it several hundreds of meters. Boomstick: What colosal strength! And of course, Tights is also pretty fast! He is fast enough to flew past Megaminds Mech after he launches it airborne, fast enough to react and dodge Megamind's laser, flies fast enough and creates a shockwave that breaks most of the skyscrapper's windows, and saved Roxanne a couple of times from falling to her death after he purposely drops her and throws her around through traffic like a ragdoll. Jesus Christ... Wiz: Tighten was unflinced from Megamind's punch, casually tanked blows from his Mech, is unaffected by his energy gun, and was unscathed from a tanker's explosion. Boomstick: Tighten melted down streets and buildings with his Heat Vision, blasted his way out from being robotpiled by Megamind's brainbots, and used it to carved his name onto the city. That's one way of making his presence known. Wiz: Tighten also founded and lead his own supervillain group, the Doom Syndicate and even infused himself with Megamind's B.I.N.K.Y serum, which contain Megamind's DNA and became, Blue Tighten. Boomstick: So, what? He is smart now? Wiz: Well, about that... his skin only turned blue, and he does look and act the same as usual, so... Boomstick: What a letdown! (*Cues: Megamind - Game Over*) Wiz: Since Tighten and Metro Man are stated to have the exact same powers, Tighten is also applicable and capable of doing the same feats as Metro Man. Boomstick: That would be useful! Especially that time stopping superspeed! But... lacking in common sense and being self-delusional, prevented Tighten from further tapping into his full potential. Not to mention he is also childish, misled, easily enraged, and most of all... an idiot. A big dumb brute who flies stupidly in the air like driving a car! Like seriously! Who freaking does that!? Wiz: Tighten is also a bit of a coward. When confronted by someone he considers his equal, he'll turn tail and run... err... fly away. And due to his... thick-headedness, and straight-up recklessness, made Tighten pretty gullible and predictable, leaving him vulnerable for any clever and smart opponent to exploit. Like what Megamind did on their few encounters. Boomstick: Still, being a super-powered homicidal maniac, this is one supervillain goofball that will always wreak havoc in his wake. Roxanne: ''Look, there is no "us," OK? There will never be an "us."'' Tighten: ''But... I have powers. I have a cape. I'm the good guy.'' Roxanne: ''You are a good guy, Hal, but you don't understand. We need to find out why...'' Tighten: ''No, no. This...'' Roxanne: ''Hal, just take a deep breath---'' Tighten: ''This isn't right!'' Roxanne: ''---and listen to me for a moment.'' Tighten: ''You're supposed to be with me!'' Roxanne: ''I'm trying to warn you, Hal.'' Tighten: ''It's Tighten! It's TIGHTEN, not Hal!'' (Angry, Tighten flew off, creating a shockwave during his take off that breaks most of the skyscraper's windows. Leaving Roxanne stranded on the highest skycraper in Metro City) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Tighten: ''Hey!?'' Tighten's leg was frozen solid, he began shaking it off and broke free from it. However, the remaining Bizarros follows suit to the original and does the same, as they all shoot Tighten with their artic vision in unison. Tighten: ''ACK!'' The freezing, slowly halted Tighten's movements. The brute with the curly hair continues to panic as he randomly shot at his frozen body part with his heat vision to free them, but was in vain, as the Bizarros freezes them back with their artic vision after Tighten have done so. Tighten: ''(Panicking) Okay! Okay! You win alright! You win!'' Bizarro: ''Bizarro not win!'' Bizarro took it the wrong way and continues firing his artic vision on Tighten as the rest followed. Tighten was soon completely frozen in place, becoming a block of ice as the Bizarro clones disintegrate after overexerting themselves. Bizarro: ''Blue Curly Man look pretty hot.'' Tighten's eyes began to flare inside the frozen state. Bizarro: ''Oh... me like pretty light.'' But as Tighten was about to unleash his heat vision to free himself, Bizarro strongly attempts to reach the pretty light with his hand by going right through his opponent's head in grabbing it, shattering the titan's head to pieces in the process, decapitating him. Bizarro: ''Huh? Where pretty light go?'' K.O! Bizarro searches for the pretty light in his surroundings and lifted his frozen nemesis headless corpse from the ground. Haven't found what he was looking for, Bizarro casually throws the frozen corpse as it completely shatters into pieces upon impact. Bizarro scratches his head and flew off to parts unknown. Results Boomstick: Now that was a titanic battle! Who knew these buffoons could put up an epic fight! Wiz: Indeed. Both showed incredible power. Their sheer strength, speed, and durability was fairly similar at first glance. Boomstick: However, its more that meets the eye. Wiz: Both could topple skyscrapers, and throw around objects with ease. And when it came to overpowering each other, they seem to be pretty dead even, but base on their feats, we can tell that Bizarro is way stronger than Tighten. Although Bizarro's exact magnitude of strength is unspecified, he has showned terrific feats in the category by moving a mountain, casually hold his own against Superman, who can lift an entire building with little to no effort, and sometimes even overpowers him in their fight. Boomstick: Their speed and reaction was also a bit close, but... as both are capable of catching up with their thrown object, and move at blur speed, Tighten is more flexible and agile than Bizarro, seeing as he casually juggles Roxanne through traffic while perfectly avoiding being runover by a vehicle and all. Wiz: Howerver, Bizarro is way faster when it comes to speed, as he took out most of the Justice League in a matter of minutes, and casually kept pace with Superman who at his maximum, could fly faster around at the speed of light, or greater. Boomstick: Yup! And Bizarro also tied a race with Professor Zoom, you know, that guy who look similar to Flash who can also exceed his own speed to the point of breaking the sound barrier! Even with a diminished mind, Bizarro is capable of keeping up with his opponent, while Tighten on the other hand, is just plain reckless. Wiz: And their invulnerability is almost on par with each other also. Boomstick: Keyword: Almost. Wiz: Right. At first glance this two were of seemingly similar aspects, their durability included. Boomstick: However, Bizarro is above Tighten. Despite Bizarro's dense skin not on par with Superman, Bizarro survived a greater explosion than Tighten, and was even unflinced from tanking Superman, Wonderwoman, and Solomon Grundy's punches. Not to mention, Bizarro have way more abilities at his disposal in taking down the mad titan. Wiz: Precisely. Bizarro has other options in dealing Tighten using his uncanny abilities than relying solely on brute force alone. Bizarro also have the edge in experience fighting other super-powered beings or meta-humans, as Bizarro casually fought them on a daily basis. Boomstick: Bizarro's twisted behavior also helps in confusing his opponent. And since Tighten is dumb, he couldn't understand and keep up with Bizarro's weirdness. Wiz: Although Tighten does share the same powers as his original, Metro Man, who probably have the same capabilities as the original he was base from, Superman, however, Tighten doesn't have the knowledge on using more of his inner powers due to his lack of training and interest. Boomstick: Furthermore, by Tighten's own selfishness and stupidity, he neglected further studying and utilizing more of his powers. And due to his cowardice, he panicked when facing someone of equal caliber. Which greatly aid his downfall. Wiz: Though, Bizarro also lacks in using his full potential, however, he has shown from time to time in utilizing his vast powers like the original, slowly getting around them and hold his own. And despite having the odds stack against him, Bizarro doesn't back down from a fight so easily. Unless otherwise being told so. Boomstick: As long as Tighten learned how to smash, zap, peek, and fly, he thought he could solve any problems with just the basics, combined with brute force and rage. Wiz: Anger and pure brawns aren't the only solutions in winning everytime. And Tighten seemed to forget this fact everytime he faces Megamind, preferring to rely most on brute force. Bizarro on the other hand, although also lacking in the brain department, slowly understood his purpose and learn from experience. Boomstick: What is his purpose again? Wiz: Err... causing trouble and giving Superman head-aches? Bizarro: ''Me am causing no trouble.'' Boomstick: Hmm... I can agree to that. Bizarro: ''Me disagree with you.'' Wiz: Tighten may have been agile and flexible, but he couldn't compete with Bizarro's superior strength, speed, durability, experience, skills, and unique abilities. Boomstick: Bizarro was just too bizarre for Tighten to handle. Wiz: The winner is Bizarro. Trivia Bizzaro: Winner * +Stronger * +Faster * +More Durable * +More Experience * +More Skilled * +Better Abilities Tighten: Loser * +More Agile * +More Flexible * +Longer Range Category:Benattackw Category:Villains